Estel & Elanor
by Stormyskies89
Summary: After their mother dies in an ambush of Orcs, Aragorn and Elanor must grow up knowing they are different from the family they come to know as their own. Along with that is love, heartbreak and broken promises.
1. Up Til Now

**Title:** Estel and Elanor

**Summary:** Gilraen's company of rangers is ambushed by Orcs on the way to Rivendell, with her last breath she tells 4-year-old Aragorn to take his sister and run to Rivendell and not to look back. See how the two siblings grow up knowing that they are different.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN! All people/places/things recognizable belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and his descendants. I only own Elanor.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted. Thank-you.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I know Aragorn is an only child – but I've given him a little sister. She's about 2 years younger than him and looks up to him, like any younger sibling. BTW I hate the beginning of this chapter but it gets better. So give it a bit and it will gain momentum. I also understand that it jumps quite a few years, but I wanted them to grow up pretty fast. Just give them time.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Up Til Now<strong>

4-year-old Aragorn blinked at the scene before him. He didn't understand. He knew that his mother and their friends were hurt but why? Why did he have to hide with El? He slowly emerged and made his way, with El behind him, to their mother. Gilraen was still alive. Aragorn dropped to his knees.

"Aragorn…" Gilraen breathed gripping her son's wrist.

"Mother…we'll save you. We'll take you to the elves! They'll help you!" He said. Gilraen smiled softly.

"It's too late my son. You have to do as I say Aragorn," She said.

The 4-year-old nodded, "Of course."

"Look after my Elanor…alright? Look after your sister. I want you to take Elanor and run. Run to Rivendell and don't look back." A sound brought their attention to the brush nearby.

"They're coming back. Run Aragorn. Take Elanor and run. Don't look back. Go now! Run!" Gilraen gave her son a little push and Aragorn took off gripping his sister's hand tightly as they ran. Elanor may have only been 2-years-old but she could run with her brother. They could hear faint screams from behind them but they kept on running, until they were inside the gates of Rivendell. Aragorn was tired but he slowly led his sister away from the gates. Their eyes settled on four elves. Three with dark hair and one with blonde hair. The elder of the four frowned. But it softened when he realized who the children must be.

"You must be Aragorn and Elanor. Yes?"

"Yes my lord." Aragorn said cursing himself for the lisp he hadn't yet been able to shake off.

"Elves!" Elanor cheered, she still couldn't form full sentences. Aragorn smiled and nodded at her. She giggled.

"How old are you both?"

"I am four, My Lord." Aragorn said, while Elanor held up two fingers.

"I assume your sister is 2-years-old?" Aragorn nodded, "very good. Elladan, Elrohir could you show out two little guests to their rooms? They must be tired." The elder Elf said, before he turned back, "young Aragorn, you may call me Elrond." Aragorn smiled and allowed himself and his sister to be lifted into the arms of the two younger elves. They didn't talk a lot or at least not what Aragorn could tell. He couldn't understand a word of what they were saying. They were talking in a strange language. But Aragorn thought no more on it. As he let sleep take him as it already had his sister.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 Years Later<strong>_

"Elanor concentrate!" Erestor snapped as he rapped the parchment in front of the 7-year-old. She jumped and returned her attention to the book she was supposed to be copying a passage from. She paused again and her gaze once more went to the window.

"Erestor can't we work outside today? It's such a lovely day! It seems such a waste!" At 7 Elanor was very well versed now in English and Elvish, "Please Erestor. The sun is shining; it seems such a waste to spend it inside!" the young human child pleaded.

"If we go outside young lady – you will not work at all. I want you to finish that passage and then I will let you out, because I fear my patience is wearing thin." Erestor said.

"Really Erestor? Maybe tomorrow we could work outside?" Elanor said as she continued to copy out the passage, the passage was in English and she was to copy it out and translate it into Elvish.

"Maybe Elanor. Maybe." Erestor said as he took the now completed parchment from Elanor. Elanor packed away her quill, ink and spare parchment before running out of the library to find her brothers. Even if Elladan and Elrohir were not really her brothers, she considered them such as she was only 2 when they first arrived in Rivendell; she didn't see them as anything other than older brothers. Like Aragorn. She knew her brother as Aragorn but was requested and taught that her brother's 'nickname' was Estel. Estel was now 9-years-old and also was quite well versed in Elvish and English like his sister. He had been outside learning how to use a bow and arrow with Elladan and Elrohir. As Elanor raced down the corridor and bounded out the large oak doors towards the practice field she wore her large smile as she raced through the south garden and past her father who was sitting at the edge of the garden. Elrond turned to watch his wayward daughter run through the grounds. He knew where she was going. To the archery fields to find her brothers.

As Elanor neared the fields she saw that Elladan was teaching Estel how to notch his arrow properly and the little boy was having trouble doing it right. A group of elflings off to the side were hiding their giggles behind their hands. Elanor knew they might be several hundreds of years old as they were still small. But had a few years on Estel and herself. She walked over and stood near them. Close enough to hear their whispers but not so close that they noticed.

"He's a _human_ why are they helping him? He's going to be hopeless. I'm surprised he can see the target!" One said he seemed to be a little older than the others and they all nodded and agreed as though they were afraid he'd hurt them if they didn't. Elanor was lucky of her long hair that hid her ears from sight. She put on a small smile.

"I don't know about that. I think he's brilliant." The elflings turned, they frowned as if they didn't know her.

"What are you saying?" the older elf asked, "are you saying you think a human is better than one of your own kind?"

"No. I'm saying that young Estel is probably better at archery than _you are._" Elrohir had turned from helping Elladan with Estel at the sound of the conversation that had started. The slightly older elf, Elanor would find out later was named Túion, had several years on the rest of the group and he was their 'leader' but Elanor wasn't going to go down without a fight. When she challenged Túion, he pounced. They wrestled until Túion saw enough of her ears to shout that she was human and he began to pound her with punches but Elanor was quick and before he had landed more than four punches she had pinned him to the ground. Her knees on his elbows and she straddled his chest.

"So humans are stupid and clumsy and can't see as far as elves can? True we are not as smart or as graceful or as far-sighted. But we can handle ourselves in close combat rather well don't you think?" Túion grumbled about being beat by a girl, before the 7-year-old was lifted off the young elf and settled on her big brother's hip. Elrohir to the rescue. Elladan and Estel were with him.

"I think, Túion, you owe Estel and Elanor an apology." He said seriously. The young elfling, who had never been caught bullying the young human to his friends, blushed madly and said a quick I'm sorry before running off with his 'friends'. Elrohir ran a hand over Elanor's hair.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"They were being mean to Estel. I just stood up for him." The 7-year-old shrugged, Elladan raised Estel up onto his hip and the children slapped high-fives. Estel was proud of his sister, she was very clever and she always had her smile firmly in place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 years later<strong>_

"Why can't I learn Archery too?" Elanor whined to Elladan as he took her back inside the manor by the arm, where the 14-year-old was supposed to be learning the art of healing with her father.

"Because, you're a girl, El. I'm sorry. But Ada says you have to do healing while Estel learns archery and sword-skills. But I'll tell you what. If you do your work this morning, that may include a few patch up jobs on Ro and myself, depending on how good Estel is at archery, then maybe – just maybe you can watch us do our sword practice okay?" Elladan said. Elanor brightened then frowned.

"Only watch?" She asked, disappointed.

"Yes. Watch." He told her, before knocking swiftly on his father's study door. The door swung open a moment later to reveal Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor.

"I found your student, Ada." Elladan said; he still had hold of Elanor's arm. She grimaced as his hold slightly tightened. Elrond looked down at his daughter and slowly shook his head.

"Thank-you Elladan. Your lessons will begin momentarily Elanor. Come in and sit down." She did as she was told, though her face clearly told the Elf lord she would rather be elsewhere.

"We will working outside today, my Daughter." Elanor's head snapped up.

"Outside, Ada?" Elanor loved to be outside, so much so her pale human skin had tinged a slightly golden colour from her several long days spent outside.

"Yes. We will be studying the herbs and learning what they can be used for." Elrond said, before he turned his attention back to Glorfindel's report on what the patrols had reported. Elrond, though listening to Glorfindel, watched as Elanor looked longingly out the window at the sunlight. It was still early morning and she loved to be outside. She was already skilled in healing. It was the herbs she had to learn about. As much as Elrond wanted to leave his daughter to her own devices, she needed to learn something. Archery was not the sort of thing young girls learnt. It was needle-point or healing or something like that. After their other lessons of reading, writing and other such lessons that drove Erestor insane with her longing to be outside. But Elrond knew that she would need her skills one day. One day that she would not regret. One day that Aragorn would be happy she would break a promise. One day when she would meet a nice human boy. One day when she might just seal her future.

* * *

><p>"Ada?" Elrond looked up at his foster-son, 16-year-old Estel, who stood at his desk in his study. Elanor was off to the side, writing down some of the herbs and their uses from a book that lay open beside her as she lay on the floor of her father's study.<p>

"Yes Estel?" Elrond said. Estel seemed to deflate a little.

"I want El to learn archery and do sword lessons too. She deserves to be able to protect herself. Doesn't she? I won't always be here, nor will 'Dan or 'Ro." Estel explained. Elanor almost sat up but remained where she was and tried to look as though she was not listening in. She continued to copy out the herbs and their uses. Her legs bent at ninety-degree angels, her skirt gathered at her knees. Elrond glanced down at her and frowned.

"She did put up quite a fuss when Elladan brought her back up here this morning. Maybe she will, but not yet. Not until she's 16. Is that alright Estel?"

"That's alright I guess. What do you think El?"

"I'd like to learn Archery and Sword-fighting. I can wait two years." Elanor said handing a piece of parchment up to Elrond. It had the list of herbs and their uses printed neatly and clearly on the page.

"Good. You can go now El. You've finished for the day." Elanor grinned and raced out past her brother, who rolled his eyes at Elrond.

"She's gonna get hurt one day." Estel said, Elrond nodded.

"Let's just hope that it was fair way off." The Elf lord smiled and Estel nodded his agreement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 years later<strong>_

Elanor was 18 when she realized that she had started to fall in love with one of her brothers. One of her Elven brothers. This was not good. She panicked. The first person she told was Estel.

"Elrohir? But doesn't liking one of them mean you'll like the other as well? They do look alike."

"Oh Estel! Really? 'Dan and 'Ro are two _very_ different elves! You know that! Dan is impulsive and head-strong. Ro is placid and a thinker. You know what I'm like."

"Yeah, just like Dan. So of course Ro would rein you in. But…why not a nice Human boy?" Estel said, Elanor cocked an eyebrow in critism.

"Why Estel…why not a nice human girl?" It was common knowledge that Estel and Arwen were 'together' although they were not permitted to marry until Estel, took his real name of Aragorn and became King of Gondor. He had been told of his heritage but a habit was hard to break and Elanor was no nearer to calling her brother Aragorn again anytime soon. She sat down on his bed and put her face in her hands.

"How do you broach that subject with Ada, Estel? How did you tell him you loved Arwen?" She asked.

Estel blushed, "I kind of blurted it out, El. I didn't plan it." Elanor groaned and lay back on her brother's bed. There she stayed until she had her speech for her father planned out in her head. Getting up she made her way to her father's study but before she knocked she could hear voices.

"I don't understand Elrohir. You love her?" Elrond was saying.

"Yes Father. You can't deny that El has grown up." There was only one person her brothers called El. That was her.

"But she's still a child!" Elrond protested.

"She's 18. In human terms she's an adult." Elrohir countered.

"She's still under my care." Her father said.

"So is Estel, but you're letting him be with Arwen." Elrohir said in return still calm and controlled.

"That's different." Elrond said. To him it was. Arwen hadn't been in Rivendell for years, so she had been under her Grandmother's care. And Estel had grown up not knowing her. It was natural that the human could fall in love with Arwen. But Elrohir had watched Elanor grow up. It wasn't possible.

"Is it? Elanor is beautiful father, she clever and she can handle herself in battle you saw her disarm Elladan yesterday didn't you? Ada please, understand. I love her." Elrohir said. Elanor turned away from the door and found herself wrapped in a pair of strong arms. She looked up into the face identical to the one she wanted to look down at her with love shining in those grey orbs.

"You heard didn't you?" She nodded, "do you feel the same?" Another nod. Elladan nodded slowly and pushed open the door, the two elves inside looked up.

"El? Are you alright?" Elrohir asked seeing his sister cradled in his brother's arms. Feeling protective all of a sudden. He wanted to be the elf to hold her if she was upset or hurt.

"Oh she's fine, Ro. She just heard that entire conversation." Elrohir went scarlet, "and she feels the same about you." Elanor nodded at the unasked question of confirmation. Elrohir took his sister from his brother's arms and took her down the corridor away from their father.

"Ada, you let Estel and Arwen be together, and they are happy. If Elrohir and Elanor were separated I am afraid we would see Elrohir fade. He would not be happy. You want him to be happy don't you?" Elladan asked, Elrond nodded.

"Mortality is what concerns me 'Dan. Elanor is mortal. Elrohir is not." Elrond said sadly.

"Is it possible that if he loves her like he says he does, he may forsake the immortality he has and stay with her. It is his choice." Elladan said softly, before leaving his father with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you come and say something to me, El?" Elrohir asked as he walked with his sister in the gardens. Elanor sighed.<p>

"I don't know. It is more a question of how would I have said it I guess." Elanor said. Elrohir wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, at least now we both know." He said.

"How could you talk to Ada about it? I feel almost sure that my speech would have been totally different from yours."

"I just came right out and said it. I told him that I loved you as more than a brother should. He told me he would forbid it and then our argument started."

"Do you really think I'm beautiful Ro?" Elanor didn't see it. Elanor saw dark hair that would never sit right, dark brown-green eyes that reminded her vaguely of swamp water, and freckles. She didn't see any beauty at all.

"You know what I see?" He asked, she nodded. He didn't say anything for a while until they had reached the fountain in the middle of the garden. Unaware that Elrond and Elladan could see them.

"I see a girl that is kind, caring, fearless, clever, witty, and just so perfectly unique. _That_ is what makes you beautiful, Elanor. It's not always beauty in looks. You are beautiful inside and out. Lots of people are. But it takes a special kind of person to capture one's heart." He said softly, "it's her beauty that catches your eyes; it's her personality that catches your heart." Elanor smiled maybe this could work. Just maybe.

* * *

><p>It was a week after the confessions that Elrohir and Elanor faced their first great challenge. Estel was leaving with the rangers of the north; Elanor knew she would never be quite herself without her blood-brother. Estel was no more. Now he was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, 16th and final chieftain of the Dúnedain. Aragorn had said that if Isildur, his ancestor, was corrupted by the One Ring, what's to say that he wasn't going to be? Aragorn was strong, Elanor knew it, but would her brother know when the time came? Aragorn moved along the line of his family giving them all a hug. His sister was last. Aragorn watched as tears filled the brown-green eyes that reminded the young man of his mother. Aragorn had inherited his father's eyes, blue-grey and powerful, strong.<p>

"I'm proud of you, sister." Aragorn whispered as he pulled her into a hug, "keep yourself safe alright?" He said as he kissed her cheek.

"I'll miss you Gwador." She replied, dropping in the Elvish word for brother.

"And I you Seler." He smiled dropping in Elvish word of sister. Elladan glanced at Elrohir and they shared a look. The two would miss each other dearly. The only thing that could save them was the fact that they weren't elves. They would never die from grief.


	2. Elanor's Broken Promise

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN! All people/places/things recognizable belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and his descendants. I only own Elanor.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted. Thank-you.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I know Aragorn is an only child – but I've given him a little sister. She's about 2 years younger than him and looks up to him, like any younger sibling.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Elanor's Broken Promise<strong>

_**Year 3018 - Rivendell**_

"It's been found?" Elanor frowned as she watched, Elladan and Elrohir pace their room. She was wearing a simple silver circlet on her head. Not quite as beautiful as Arwen, but at 85 and looking as if she were only 35, Elanor had wizened in the years she had spent in Rivendell, under her father's care.

"Found, yes. After all this time and a _hobbit_ has it?" Elladan said pausing in his pacing. The door opened and Arwen came in, immediately Elladan took his sister's face in his hands and looked at the small cut on her cheek.

She smacked his hand away, "Father had already seen to it, Elladan. It is merely a scratch," Arwen said, "Aragorn is following with the other three Hobbits. The Ring-Bearer was with me. He had been injured by one of the Wraiths, Father is tending to him now," Elanor was on her feet and hurrying out of the manor to wait for her brother before Arwen had finished. Elrohir followed her at a more sedate pace.

"He is sleeping." He said as he put his arms around her waist while they stood out on the terrace, "The hobbit I mean. I'm sure his companions will be anxious to know. You know they are no bigger than a human child?"

Elanor nodded slowly, "I missed him, Ro." Elrohir did not have to ask of whom she was speaking.

"I know you did. Elladan and I missed him too. He is much our brother as he is yours." He said; it did not bring the desired response from the Human Woman.

"You are _not_ related to him by blood." Elanor snapped moving away from Elrohir's embrace, "he is _my_ big brother! He is my _kin_! How can you possibly know how much I have missed him?" Elrohir took Elanor in his arms again drawing her into a hug. He gently placed a chaste kiss on her lips as a promise that he had missed Estel a lot, but he knew not of how she felt.

"He approaches." Elrohir whispered, Elanor turned. Indeed no sooner had she turned and Elladan had joined the pair seconds later that four figures walked through the gates, the three smaller ones, seeing elves put on a burst of speed to get to them and ask how Frodo was.

"Elladan? Elrohir? Why don't you take our young companions up to see to their friend? I'm sure Gandalf will fill them in on his condition. I have to have words with Strider." The Hobbits followed the two male elves up into the manor. Elanor turned back to the human, who looked no older than 40 but Elanor knew better. Aragorn was, in fact, 87-years-old.

"You look old, Gwador." She commented.

"I look tired is what you mean, Seler." He smiled at her, running a hand through his hair, Elanor laughed.

"No…I meant old." She said earning her a slight slap on her arm. Upstairs in their guest quarters, Meridoc Brandybuck turned to his cousin and companion Peregrin Took, and then looked back at the elf that stood by the door.

"Do Strider and that elf know each other?" The elf at the door smiled, he moved to see who the Hobbit meant and chuckled.

"Oh she's no elf. Like Strider she is a human. In fact she is his sister. She is two years younger than him, though you wouldn't know it. In fact she is probably more skilled in fighting then he is. Her name is Elanor, for a human to be given a name that means 'Elf-star' is unusual but it suits her." The elf replied.

"Can we know your name? Or will we be forced to call you, simply 'elf'?"

"Well that would terribly confusing wouldn't it? Considering that almost all the inhabitants of Rivendell are, in fact, elves. My name is Elrohir it means Elf-lord. You may call me 'Ro, if you wish. My brother, who is my twin, his name is Elladan; he likes to be called 'Dan. You will learn that although we are marked as identical – we are not completely alike." Elrohir gave them a slight bow then left them alone to watch the interaction between Strider and Elanor.

* * *

><p>In the days that followed Frodo recovered and they had several arrivals of guests. Elanor learned that her father had called a council as soon as he heard that the One Ring had been found. No one really truly believed it, but they sent representatives anyway. Men, Elves and Dwarves were sent to Rivendell to attend the council. Elanor and Arwen were tasked with placing the guests in their rooms, while Elladan and Elrohir rode out to meet some of them. One man seemed to take a shine to Elanor. Boromir of Gondor, he gave her an appraising look as she led a few Elves from Lothlorien to their rooms. Arwen had chosen to lead the man to his room. It was left that the last group of Elves from Mirkwood arrived and Elanor was tasked with leading them in.<p>

"Lady Elanor," One Elf said after he dismounted. He was over six feet in height and had long blonde hair held back from his face by the three braids he wore in his hair.

"My Young Prince, it is good to see you again!" Elanor allowed the young Prince of Mirkwood to give her a hug.

"It had been too long Elanor. Long years have passed. Tell me," Here the elf lowered his voice, "how is Estel?"

"He is fine dear Ernil nîn. Better than fine. Though he is looking old." Elanor said as the horses were led away from the visitors.

"He is quite old for a human is he not?" Legolas said as she began to lead them inside the manor.

She laughed, "As am I, my dear Legolas." She smiled and led the Mirkwood elves to their chambers, Legolas though remained in the corridor with her.

"Is Elrohir well?" He asked.

"Well enough." She replied.

"And you my dear Elanor?" Legolas had always viewed Elanor as the unattainable. Legolas had confessed that he had liked her, but it was a passing affliction. She belonged to Elrohir.

"I am well, Ernil nîn. Do not worry." She said placing a kiss on his cheek before hurrying away to see that her lover and brother were returning. She welcomed the kiss that Elrohir gifted her with after he dismounted.

"Am I allowed to attend the council?" She asked as they made their way inside.

"If Ada allows it, but you are just not allowed to volunteer for anything." Elladan said.

"Because I'm a girl?" She said.

"No…because I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you that I could prevent." Elrohir said, smiling as he gave her another kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Council of Elrond<strong>_

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Silence fell over the council. Still, deafening silence. Elanor had been forbidden from attending, but that didn't mean she couldn't watch. She watched as the young Hobbit placed the simple gold band in the middle of the stone pedestal. She narrowed her pale eyes at it as though daring it to perform evil. She could feel the evil pulsating from it. Her head began to hurt. Aragorn took a deep breath, just as Legolas and several others did. Elanor had closed her eyes against the sight, only to let her eyes open seconds later when the man from Gondor spoke up.

"A gift to the foes of Gondor," Elanor turned away from his window where she had a clear view of the council. It was the voice of Legolas that made her spin around again.

"This is no mere Ranger," She looked down at them, "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." The son of Gondor looked back at Aragorn who seemed to sit up a little straighter.

"_Aragorn_? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir seemed to be just a little scared now.

"And Heir to the thrown of Gondor." Legolas said. Aragorn deflated.

"Havo dad, Legolas." He said, Elanor sighed, would her brother ever understand?

"Gondor has no King." Boromir said to Legolas, his gaze went to Aragorn, "Gondor needs no king." Elanor shook her head slowly. Gondor _did_ need a King, it may not have one yet, but it will. She continued to watch, even when the argument rose as to who should take the ring to Mordor. Until…

"I will take it!" The Hobbit rose from his seat, "I will take it!" The argument faded as faces, one-by-one turned to face Frodo, "I will take the ring to Mordor." He said, "Though…I do not know that way." _Nor do I young Hobbit,_ Elanor thought smiling.

Elanor watched as Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and one of the dwarves, Gimli she believes his name was, joined the hobbit, and then the Son of Gondor, Boromir joined the group also. It was a shout from the bushes behind the council that made her smile again.

"Hey!" A rather plump Hobbit reachedthe group and crossed his arms over is chest, "Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me." Samwise Gamgee said as he came up beside Frodo.

"No, indeed it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Sam blushed deeply.

"Oi!" Elanor bit back a laugh the last two Hobbits, whom she believed were Merry and Pippin ran forward, "we're coming too!"

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing." Elanor didn't hear much moe, cursed Human hearing!

"So be it, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elanor rolled her eyes.

"Great," Pippin spoke again, "where are we going?" A sigh left Elanor lips and she sat down on her bed. This was not good.

* * *

><p>It took many months until word reached Rivendell of the Fellowship. It had broken. Frodo and Sam had broken off to go to Mordor on their own. Gandalf had fallen into shadow and Merry and Pippin had been taken by Uruk-Hai. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli stayed together and were at that moment in Rohan. Elanor watched as Elladan attached his sword to his belt and his quiver and bow were over his shoulder.<p>

"How are you going to help them 'Dan?"

"We're going to join the troop at Helm's Deep. That is where they are going to face the Uruk-Hai. We ride with Haldir and the elves from Lothlorien." He explained. Elanor nodded slowly, she understood. She knew that at Helm's Deep they would need extras as the people of Rohan would not have a lot of resources.

She stood on the terrace when Elrohir approached her. He held out his hands and took her hands in his.

"Mon lû vin achonitham?" She asked softly, Elrohir pulled her in close and rested his chin on her head.

"Hebo estel, Meleth nîn. We will see each other soon." He pulled back slowly and pushed something into her palm. She looked down at it. It was a ring. Elrohir's ring that he hardly ever took off. Not the ring that held the seal of the House of Elrond but another that his mother had given him when he came of age, Elladan had one similar.

"I can't take this from you." She said.

"It is mine to give to whom I will. Just like my heart is yours that is yours too." He told her, kissing her softly.

"Be careful. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." Elanor whispered. Elrohir smiled softly at her.

"One more question, Meleth nîn. Le no an-uir nîn?" He asked. Elanor looked a little surprised then nodded.

"Tancave Elrohir! Tancave!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and she slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Promise me, Meleth nîn. Promise me that you'll stay here. That you'll not follow us. I couldn't bear the thought of you being hurt." Elanor reluctantly nodded in agreement. Elrohir foolishly took her agreement at face value and thought she meant it.

* * *

><p>Elanor watched from her window as her brother and her lover mounted their horses. She would miss them terribly, but she refused to be home alone with only Arwen and her father. Even Glorfindel had gone to assist the others. So in the dead of that night, she gripped her satchel that had all the healing supplies she'd need, if she couldn't fight with them, she'd heal the wounded. And she'd suffer both Aragorn and Elrond's wrath. She didn't care, she was going to be part of this, whether they liked it or not. Elanor took off down to the stables, living with elves for 85 years you learnt how to be silent. She had asked a stable hand to make sure her horse was ready to be ridden away that night. The poor elf had been terribly confused but had done as she'd asked. Her horse, Lorethan, was saddled and ready to go.<p>

"We're going to Rohan, to Helm's Deep okay buddy?" The horse neighed in response. Elanor opened the stall door and led her horse to the door of the stable before hoisting herself up into the saddle. She settled herself before kicking him into a canter. Before they were out of Rivendell's gates Lorethan was galloping, enjoying the thrill of running again. Elrond watched the whole thing with Arwen next to him.

"She's going to be with her brothers." He whispered.

"And Ro. She can't stay too long away from him. He gave her his ring and asked her to be his forever. He will forsake immortality, Ada. I know it. It will be his choice." Arwen said to her father's expression.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Helm's Deep<strong>_

Elanor pulled Lorethan to a halt and dismounted. Suddenly she was grabbed by the shoulders roughly and pulled into a pair of strong arms.

"What are you doing here you silly girl?" Aragorn's voice whispered into her ear. Elanor laughed.

"I came because I heard what is happening here Gwador. I want to help. No, I'm not going to fight. I'm here to help with the healing." She said. Aragorn hugged her tighter. She was here to help. She was here to be with him and be there for him. Legolas, whom no one had ever seen hug anyone, grabbed the young human by the arm and hug her tightly as well. Elanor relished the feeling of an elf chest against her, Legolas' heartbeat calmed her.

"I know I am not Elrohir, my lady, but I will provide comfort when it is needed as a friend should." He said; Elanor knew he meant hugs and letting her rest against his chest. Here she would rest until she was reunited with her one true love. She felt Legolas grasp her hand; she knew he had seen it. Nothing escaped Legolas.

"His ring?" The blonde elf said as he led Elanor up the steps so she could meet Théoden.

"Yes, the one that Celebrían gave him and Elladan when they came of age. Arwen has one just like it; Elrond had one made similar for her. I thought that Aragorn and I would get one as well, but we did not." Elanor said a little sadly. She hadn't missed the fact that Elrond had given Aragorn a ring when he came of age, but it wasn't like the one that Elrohir had given her. Aragorn's ring was that of the Dúnedain chieftains. Elanor would never have such a possession. They were priceless.

"Did he ask anything of you?" Legolas asked, suddenly serious.

"He asked me to be his forever. And I told him I would always be his." Elanor said.

"Elrohir, I far will make the biggest choice he will ever have to make. I fear the Elrohir, as in love with you as he is Elanor, will forsake immortal life to be with you until his dying day. He will bind himself to you." Legolas said.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Elanor asked.

"It will most likely kill Elladan. If his brother dies before he sails for the undying lands Elladan will most likely fade from heartbreak." Legolas said. Elanor paled, she did not want her brother to die, nor her lover to be the reason for his death.

* * *

><p>"Farmers, farriers, stable boys – these are no soldiers." Aragorn said looking around at the milling 'soldiers' that Théoden had ordered be prepared for battle. Elanor shook her head from her perch next to Gimli.<p>

"Most have seen too many winters." He added in gruffly.

"Or too few." Legolas said, his tone held a touch of ice, "look at them, they're frightened, you can see it in their eyes." The chatter hushed and head turned towards the elf. The elf turned and took a step as he began to explain in Elvish that only Aragorn, Elanor and Gimli could understand.

"Boe a hyn; neled herian…dan caer menig?" He looked at Aragorn with an expression that was half-accusing, half-disappointed in his friend.

"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras." Aragorn replied trying to diffuse this argument before it got out of hand. But that was a vain attempt, Legolas was out to try and talk sense, but Aragorn was beyond sense right now.

"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!" Legolas said his tone still icy. Aragorn had heard enough.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" As he spoke he stepped towards Legolas. The man looked ready to punch the elf and Legolas looked ready to retaliate, but Aragorn turned and walked away, not wanting to hurt his friend. Legolas made to follow but Gimli stopped him but did not try to stop Elanor from following after her brother.

* * *

><p>"Give me your sword," Elanor looked up as Aragorn spoke, she had just sat down next to him to offer some silent comfort. She saw he was looking at a young boy. The boy held out the sword, hilt first. Aragorn asked him his name and the child, though seemingly almost weary of Aragorn, answered immediately. Aragorn examined the sword and swung it a few times.<p>

"This is a good sword," he told the child, "Halath, son of Hama. There is always hope." Elanor smiled as Aragorn reached down to help her to her feet. She chose to stay outside in the cool night air while she could. Then she would move to where the healers would be. She stood leaning casually against the stone pillars of the Keep. Breathing deeply and slowly, trying to fill her lungs with as much cool air as she could. The air had a damp smell to it. It was going to rain. Looking up into the darkened sky she sighed heavily. The sound of horn broke through her thoughts and the silent stillness of the night. The horn of the elves was well known. Suddenly stunned Elanor scurried back inside, ignoring the passing of Aragorn and Legolas. She would not suffer the look on Elrohir's face until she had no other choice. That would not be until the end of the battle. She had hoped it would be much longer than that.

* * *

><p>Elanor could hear the yells as people fell and the cries of the battle. Her hands itched with the need for her bow and quiver, but she could not go out, for fear that she would worry her brothers, her friends and above all, though he thought her still in Rivendell, her lover. She would not worry Elrohir if she was to be hurt. She would not worry him. She heard the calls to fall back, the shouts of the elves, the men and above all that noise she heard her brother's voice. She followed the healers to the back of the hall. She sheltered near the back of the group. Elves were shouldered in if they were injured.<p>

"There is nothing the medicine of men can do for Ro, Aragorn. We need father's medicine." Elladan voice said.

"Fear not my brother. You may not like this. Elrohir most certainly won't." Aragorn turned to the healers, "Elanor. Come forward." Timidly the form of the very girl that both elves had left at home came forward.

"Tend to Elrohir. Elvish medicine is what he needs." Aragorn said. Elanor came forward and looked down at her lover's bloody form. Kneeling down, Elladan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen to me El. Elrohir needs you now, not as a lover but as a healer. Can you do that?" Elanor glanced at Elladan and nodded slowly.

"Can you help me brother?" He nodded, he knew she'd need it. Elladan watched and he saw why she needed the help. Although she was a healer now, not a lover to Elrohir, her hands shook with fear and tears clouded her eyes. Elladan took the herbs from her and with steady hands made sure that Elrohir's wounds were tended to. After Elladan took over, Elanor was lifted to her feet by another healer and taken back to the back of the room, she was sobbing into her hands, as she couldn't bear to see her lover hurt badly. She knelt in the back of the hall sobbing unabashedly. The other healers tried to sooth her tears, but she couldn't stop the tears.

* * *

><p>Elladan approached his sister after tending to Elrohir's wounds. His brother would heal but for now, he just needed a soothing presence.<p>

"Elanor. I need you to sit with Ro. His wounds will heal but he needs to be soothed. You just have to sit with him. Can you do that?" Elanor nodded and let Elladan lead her over to her lover; he had been moved to lie with the other wounded. Elanor knelt down and grasped her lover's hand. Elrohir did not open his eyes, until after Elladan, Aragorn and Legolas had returned to the hall to see how he was. His blue-grey eyes settled on Elladan and he smiled.

"Did we win brother?" Elladan nodded smiling. Aragorn shared a smile with Legolas and they both held their breath when Elrohir's eyes found the face of the one, who had closed her eyes to fight back the tears that she knew would come at the lecture she was bound to receive. Elrohir sat up slowly and lifted her chin with his hand, she slowly looked at him, tears filling her brown-green eyes as he watched her face with a little confusion, but no anger was in those eyes.

"You promised." He whispered.

"I couldn't bear it! Please Meleth nîn, I could not bear it! I could not have you out here and perhaps being hurt when I could prevent it!"

"You promised you'd stay behind."

"Brother – you're lucky she didn't. She brought father's herbs with her. No medicine of men would have healed you. She saved your life." Elladan put in. Elrohir glanced at his twin then back at his lover. Before Elanor could do anything, her lips were agasint Elrohir's. Elanor committed the feel of them to memory. Soft yet firm. She loved it; it was their first real kiss. Any other time it had been on the cheek or on the hand. Elrohir just held her to his chest and kissed her. They broke apart when Elanor needed to breathe.

"Meleth le." He whispered.

"And I you." She replied. This was the start of something that both wanted to see through, but first they had to get through the War. It would be tough. Elanor just hoped she would be able to see her brother be crowned.

* * *

><p><em>Meleth nin –<em>** My love**

_Meleth le –_** I love you**

_Gwadr – _**Brother**

_Seler – _**Sister**

_Ernil nin – _**My Prince**

_Havo dad – _**Sit down**

_Hebo estel – _**Have Hope**

_Tencave – _**Yes!**

_Mon lu vin achonitham – _**When will we see each other again?**

_Le no an-uir ni? – _**Will you be mine forever?**

_boe a hyn; neled herian...dan caer menig? –_**And they should be; 300 against 10,000?**

_Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras – _

_nedin dagor hen u-érir ortheri. Nath daged dhaer! –_** They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!**


	3. Here At The End Of All Things

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN! All people/places/things recognizable belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and his descendants. I only own Elanor.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted. Thank-you.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I know Aragorn is an only child – but I've given him a little sister. She's about 2 years younger than him and looks up to him, like any younger sibling.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Here at the End of All Things<strong>

"Hold still Merry!" Elanor snapped as she wiped the dried blood away from the small cut on his forehead.

"It stings!" He said as he again swatted her hands away.

"It's supposed to! It's to help it heal so it would get infected. If it got infected, not only would it turn green it wouldn't heal and you'd be in pain for the rest of your natural life!" She snapped. She wet the cloth one more time, "now are you going to hold still or do I have to get Gimli to sit on you?" Merry reluctantly held still until she had cleaned and dressed the wound on his head. Then she turned her attention to Pippin.

"What ails you my little friend?" She asked, the same tone she had used with Merry.

"Nothing my lady. It is not my blood which covers me." Pippin replied. Elanor smiled softly.

"You are in need of a bath then? Fehl!" A young elf, with long blonde hair appeared.

"My Lady Elanor?" The elf asked.

"Can you draw a bath for the young master here? He needs to rest and a warm bubble bath should do the trick nicely." Elanor said. Merry had already been cleaned. Fehl nodded and Elanor's small push told Pippin to follow the elf.

"Will she…help him bathe?" Merry asked. Elanor turned to look at him and smiled, she let out a round of giggles before replying.

"Oh goodness no! The elves respect privacy as any other race. She will draw Pippin's bath, step out to let him undress and get in – I meant a bubble bath – and then she will retrieve the soiled clothes and give him clean clothes to wear. Do not mistake the elves for a race that does not have morals Master Merry." Elanor said, "after Pippin is clean and dressed we will go see to Sam and Frodo."

* * *

><p>Elanor was mending Sam's injuries, he was a brave hobbit. Sam didn't have many injuries a few cuts and bruises. The most troubling was a gash on his side and the bump on his head. She had already tended to Frodo. But the silence that had been in his room was horrible. Merry and Pippin were standing on the opposite side of Sam's bed.<p>

"He's alright isn't he?" Merry asked, "Frodo, I mean."

"Frodo will be fine, Merry. You and Pippin can see him in a moment. I need your help for a moment." The hobbits climbed up onto the bed to have a better angle to help.

"What do you need us to do My Lady?" Pippin asked, Elanor smiled.

"I need you hold Sam down. Don't look at me like that Master Gamgee. This may hurt you and I do not need a bruise to explain to Elrohir." Merry and Pippin did as told, Merry held Sam's arms and Pippin his legs. Elanor gently rubbed some salve on to a cut on Sam's torso and the hobbit tried to jerk free but from Merry and Pippin holding him down failed to do so. She smiled as she settled Sam's tunic down once more.

"Now…Frodo." She led the Hobbits down the corridor and opened the door for them. They looked up and smiles spread across their faces. Frodo was awake. Elanor could hear others coming along the corridor. Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas. She smiled and stepped back to allow them inside. Gimli went in first, then Legolas every bit the regal Prince he was, Aragorn followed but not before gripping Elanor's arm and pulling her in too. Once the room quietened.

"My Lady Elanor." The room fell silent, "I wanted to thank-you for tending to both myself and Sam. Merry and Pippin have told me that you helped us heal."

"It is my job as healer to help those wounded to Heal, Master Baggins. I was just doing my job." She told him. Aragorn shared a look with Legolas. They knew that Elanor was a very caring girl and she would never, ever let anyone die if she could help it.

* * *

><p>"Now come the days of the King." Gandalf spoke after putting the crown on Aragorn's head. Elanor felt Elrohir squeeze her hand. He was right there beside her. Gandalf said something else that Elanor couldn't hear.<p>

"May they be blessed." Elladan whispered from behind her. She smiled. She would forever be Elladan's sister, for that she was grateful.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, so that we may share in the days of peace." The crowd let out a cheer before Aragorn's voice raised in Elvish song the soft tenor rose and made people sigh to listen to it. Rose petals, if Elanor was not mistaken, fell from the sky. Aragorn made his way down the aisle that had been made for him by the soldiers. Faramir, who had once lusted after Elanor, now stood proudly beside his new prize in the Lady Éowyn. Éomer, who had also lusted after the pretty brunette before learning of her love for Elrohir, bowed low to Aragorn, who returned it with an incline of his head. Aragorn watched the approaching Elves, stopping in front of Legolas, who had led them, a silver circlet on his head. He smiled at the human.

"Hannon Le," Aragorn said quietly, his hand resting on Legolas' shoulder. Legolas tilted his head to one side and smiled a little wider at his friend. Aragorn looked over, to see his brothers and sister standing there, his father a little further back.

"Your decision Brother?" Aragorn asked. Elrohir smiled softly and looked at Elladan before stepping forward with Elanor.

"I choose a mortal life. To live for the rest of my days with My Elanor." He said, Aragorn smiled. He pulled his little sister into a hug.

"You are always welcome in Gondor my sister, always."

"As you are always welcome in Rivendell. May it always be ruled by an elf, but we intend to remain there with our ever-loving brother." Elanor turned her eyes to Elladan, he smiled. Elrond said something to them and they stepped apart before Aragorn eyes settled on the Gondor banner. Behind it, stood the maiden he had ached to see since the day he left Rivendell with the fellowship. This is now the beginning of the rule of Aragorn, son of Arathorn, 16th and final chieftain of the Dúnedain, and the last heir of Isildur.

* * *

><p>The feast that was held in the hall after the coronation was a surprisingly loud affair. Aragorn and Arwen sat near the head of the table, Faramir and Éowyn on one side and Elanor and Elrohir on the other, next to Éowyn was Éomer , on his other side sat the Hobbits. Next to Elrohir sat his brother, then came Gimli and then Legolas as the other elves refused to sit anywhere close to the Dwarf. Most of the table was elves, as Aragorn being raised by them knew a lot of them, from Mirkwood, Lothlorien and Rivendell. Lord Elrond sat next to King of Mirkwood who sat next to his son. Lord Glorfindel sat next to his friend in Elrond, and next to Glorfindel came some elves from Lothlorien that Aragorn wasn't sure of the names of. The Hobbits were laughing and telling tales and riddles to the assembled audience, some riddles let silence fall, others let the table erupt in laughter. Aragorn reached out and grasped his sister's hand, Elanor looked up at him and smiled. Near the end of the meal, Sam stood up and drew the attention of the whole table.<p>

"My Lady Elanor," the table fell completely silent as the Hobbit drew the lady's attention, "during the time the Fellowship stayed together, I remembered hearing My Lords Legolas and Aragorn, mention that you sang." The silence was deafening, Elanor shot a look at her brother who smiled softly.

"I'm sure they were jesting young Hobbit. I am no singer." Elanor said softly. Elrohir and Elladan shared a look.

"Oh come now my Lady," Legolas said, "I remember hearing you sing when you were just a 12-year-old your voice was wonderful."

"My Ernil, I do not sing anymore. And that particular song does not apply to me anymore." She said, Legolas laughed.

"I believe I remember the first line of it…" He said as he searched his memory, he had heard her sing it many times when she was 12 and staying in Mirkwood with her brothers.

"_Face to face, and heart to heart, we're so close yet so far apart_," Legolas's tenor was lovely and as he sang Elanor found herself against her better judgement joining in.

"_I close my eyes, I look away, that's just because, I'm not ok. But I hold on, I stay strong, wondering if, we still belong, will we ever, say the words we're feeling? Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls, will we ever have a happy ending? Or will we forever only be pretending?_" She paused to take a breath, "That is all I will give you, I am sorry but that no longer applies to my life my dear Ernil and my dear, dear Master Gamgee. I sang it a few times while admiring one from afar. But I was never able to tell that one how I felt. I still have not told him. Nor will I ever, it was but a passing affliction." She said before rising from her seat, "my Apologies my Lord, but I must retire early." She said bowing her head in farewell to her brother, "Namàrië Gwador." She whispered before slipping away to her chambers. Legolas glanced at Aragorn confused, the King looked just as confused. Elrohir and Elladan shared a look. They knew. Her 'passing affliction' had been Legolas. Not that they blamed her. Nearly every female that came within sight of the Prince would fall under his charm even if he was still an elfling by standards, he was beautiful and Elrohir understood why his lover had sustained a small 'crush' on the Prince. She had never told Legolas of her attraction to him. Perhaps it was because he would never act on the feelings he returned or maybe it was because she was so young. Elrohir knew of feelings that Legolas harboured for Elanor, but he had never acted on them, because when he decided to she had already started to court an elf she had considered a brother for 18 years. There was no possible future for the human and Elf Prince, as Legolas would never forsake the immortal life of his people for love. Never.

* * *

><p>"I beg your pardon, My Lady. I did not mean to embarrass you just now." The voice spoke softly but Elanor heard him, and knew who it was without turning. There had only been two people to embarrass her at the feast and one had been the Golden haired elf who had not yet entered her chambers.<p>

"All is forgiven to you Master Hobbit. I do not believe you did it intentionally. I know you heard Aragorn and Legolas talking of my singing, as my singing was often spoken about while I was in Mirkwood. Do you wish to know whom it was about?" Elanor turned and smiled down at all four hobbits. They all nodded slowly.

"My song, that song that I sang part of for you at the feast, which was for a 'passing affliction' as I said. That 'Passing affliction' happened to be a very handsome young blonde elf. He never saw me as anything more than his friend's sister. But then I guess that is all I am ever going to be to him anyway."

"Do you mean Legolas, My lady?" Merry asked, "I do not mean to pry but is that who the song was for?" Elanor nodded slowly.

"Like I said he was but a passing affliction. It was not love. It was lust. Much the same lust that both Éomer and Faramir have felt before realizing that they do not want to get into a tussle not just with Elrohir, but Elladan, Aragorn _and_ Legolas as well over whom I belong to."

"Legolas would defend you?"

"Oh yes. But not because I belong to a dear friend of his. Because when I turned 18 he realized that he returned the feelings I had not shown while in Mirkwood. However, he knew I had then begun a relationship with Elrohir. There was nothing Legolas could do. He would fight for me because he loves me." Elanor said. The Hobbits smiled and bid her goodnight before leaving her to her thoughts. She turned back to the window, she knew she did not have to wait long before she was joined by another presence. This time it was the strong scent of the forest that told her who it was.

"I did not mean to make you upset with me, El." Legolas' voice was softer than Sam's and he sounded like he was truly distressed about making her uncomfortable. Elanor did not turn or speak this time. Legolas stepped up next to her.

"I truly am sorry El. I never thought that singing now brought you so many bad memories."

"Do you want to know why I did not want to sing that song tonight?" Legolas nodded nervously as she had snapped at him, "that song was about _you_ Legolas! I sang that when I was 12 because I had a stupid crush on you back then. A passing feeling that disappeared when I realized that the only relationship you and I could have was friendship!" Legolas didn't give her any warning, and he was very lucky that Elanor had fighting spirit of he may just have made another friend very upset. Legolas grabbed her and kissed her long and hard. Elanor struggled against the tight grip on her arms. It was only when she and Legolas were ripped apart did she realized they had had an audience. Of not just Elladan and Elrohir who had seen her struggled, but also Aragorn, Gimli and the Hobbits. Although Legolas had wanted to do that for many years, he had never thought he would see such hatred for him on Elanor's face.

"Consider this the end of our friendship Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood son of Thranduil. As we will _never_ see each other again!" Elanor snapped, she didn't mean it but Legolas sure thought she did. The hurt look on his face made Aragorn feel bad after all he and Legolas were brothers by all intents and purposes. But Elanor and Legolas were not like that, they were not siblings by the close bond they shared – no, they were just friends. Legolas shrugged out of Elladan's grip and walked out of the room, hurt and maybe just a little angry at himself. Aragorn took his sister in his arms and held her against his chest as she began to cry, silently tears ran down her pale cheeks.

"Trust me when I say this El. He didn't mean to hurt you. Legolas would never intentionally hurt you." Aragorn whispered in her ear.

"Will you always be here to protect me?" She whispered back her cheek resting on his chest as she listened to the calming thump of his heartbeat.

"It's you and me El. Always and forever." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Years Later<strong>

"Will it always be you and me Aragorn?" Elanor asked, as she watched Eldarion and her daughter, Maranwe, as they chased each other around Rivendell's gardens. Aragorn had left his steward and trusted friend, Faramir, in charge while he visited his family. A familiar voice laughed behind them before a golden haired child sped past them to join in the fray. Maranwe and Eldarion stopped and looked at the child.

"What's your name?" Eldarion asked. The young prince was 5 and made friends easily; Maranwe was 4 and stood behind her cousin, for protection.

"I'm Lorethan, son of Legolas Greenleaf, Lord of Ithilien." Eldarion smiled.

"Then you too are my cousin! For your father and mine are brothers!" Aragorn's groaned out loud at his son's proclamation. The laugh sounded again, closer this time.

"My friend, my son too believes the stories." Legolas' voice made Elanor smile. All her friends and family were here, well almost. The children resumed their chase, Lorethan was 'it' in a game of tag. He was harder to catch as being an elf he was slightly faster, but Eldarion and Maranwe were both half-elven. Even if their parents that had elven backgrounds had chosen mortal lives.

"Always us El? It's you and me El. Forever and always." Aragorn said gripping his sister's hand. She smiled. Finally she could relax – she had her family, her lover and her friends all nearby. She could be happy now.

* * *

><p><strong>The Lyrics belong to the writers of <em>Glee<em> as _Pretending_ is an original the group sang at Nationals in Season 2. I did not intend to use it so it was a late inclusion.**


End file.
